enchanted zombie girl
by once upon a grimes
Summary: parker poppy and peach are sisters in the zombie apocalipse who happen to find carl daryl and rick in a town overun by zombies and help them but it would sound normal if one of the sisters was not half zombie
1. Chapter 1

**my author mind went booming to this idea and i dont know why the hell i am kinda putting a bit of warm bodies movie into this and me completing this will be based on what you guys want also this story is set somewhere in season 4 just somewhere**

**enjoy and tell me what ya think**

the sisters P.O.V

parker javelin the oldest of three sisters the youngest being peach javelin and the middle child poppy javelin

peach is a seven year old girl she gets easily scared by a snapping stick and never has she strayed far from parker

poppy is a girly girl she has always gotten the boys she is eleven years old and already in her life she has got fifteen boyfriends all together she was beautiful and popular she always wore belly tops to school and was a gossip girl

parker is the over protective oldest sister at the age of thirteen she would do anything to keep her sisters safe she is a tomboy and nerd you could not say geek anymore cause that a name for the zombies well she kind of is a zombie

she is what her and her sisters call a hipno zombie the undead which can be half cured by there memorys

parker was bit about a month after the apocalipse started she was bit protecting peach but her sisters sparked her memory and now she has the body and smell speed and speech of a walker but a human mind well her speech is not that bad now but no zombie attack her and if her sisters stay close their sent is masked by hers and they can get around safely

parker always carrys a crossbow because they have had one or two bad encounters with untrustworthy people in the past

and there is one zombie type that can sense peach and poppys sent they named it the dog zombie for having such a good sense of smell and it is faster than others

parker,poppy and peach are walking through the forests toward a town where they hope they could find food

parker does not need food or water but her sisters do

"parker im hungry" peach whined

"peach keep quiet we are nearly there" parker replied

eventually they reached the toen there were a few walker there but they had not sensed peach and poppy the kids had managed to reach a house

a few minutes later there was zombies banging on the doors and window had they somehow tracked there sent

but then the sisters heard a smash from the kitchen they started to head towards it when they heard some one "dammit daryl" they cursed

carl P.O.V

daryl had smashed some plates and now there was walkers all around the house we were in me daryl and dad had left the prison to come look for helpful supplies

"sorry man" daryl apolagized

i heard a floorboard creak behind us i got my gun from its holster me and daryl started to head towards the sound

when we shot passed the corner aiming our weapons we found three girls the oldest having a crossbow a bit like daryls she was holding it up while the two other girls his behind her

"please dont shoot mr" the youngest girl said from behind the oldest

the oldest was freaking me out she looked like a walker but seemed relatively normal then i saw it she had a bite on her arm her skin had a greyish tint she had brown hair in two platts one on each side of her head and she too had a hat in her head i have a sherrif hat she had a cowboy one made out of straw by the looks of it her eyes were crystal clear like a zombies would be but then again it could just be the colour i mean my eyes are white inside it if that makes sense

"who are you and what are you" daryl asked pointing the freaky one

"im parker these are my little sisters peach and poppy" i looked at the two sister the little one peach i think was looking at the ground guessing she is shy and the other girl who had a belly top on she was just standing there grinning at me i got a little more freaked out by her than her sister who looks liek she is about to eat our guts

"good you answered one question the other what are you" daryl said my dad had finally came here just before the girls introduced themselves

"dont get scared but im half -half zombie" she she put her fingers up as if trying to prove a point by saying half twice and -wait zombie "i am what we call a hipno zombie i have the body and teeth like a zombie but my brain and insides are human i ahve protected my sisters for so long as this for about the while apocalipse"

"ok but do you know a way of getting out of here without getting eaten" dad asked

"yeah stay close to me and they cant smell you me and my sisters have done that forever" she said i was a bit freaked out when my dad agreed to try that

a few moments later we are outside slowly walking towards the exit of the town at i am so deep in thought about this new zombie girl and if they cured her if we can cure others that i had bumped into a walker and we stopped turned to me and started to sniff that is freaky the zombie girl stops when it looks like the creature is about to bite me the girl comes up and does a zombie groan to it and the two are some how communicating that way

that other girl poppy is still grinning at me and within five seconds shes up beside me

after about a minute of walking she looks scared of the zombies then she takes my hand i am confused at first she still looks scared so i thought nothing of it but just comfort and anyway her sister did just save my ass which i am pretty thankful for you know i never thought that the world would end because of the dead coming back to life

then we are out of the town and into the woods we are a fair distance away before the girl parker is her name starts to talk

"you should probably run towards were ever your base is at" after she finishes that she looks at me and poppy raising an eyebrow and rolling her eyes at her sister

"why do you not come with us it is alot safer than out here" dad asked

"please parker these zombies scare me amd im tired" peach said hugging her sister

"ok" parker said

i tried to tug my hand away from poppy but she would not move so i just started to walk


	2. Chapter 2

**guys im bringing merle back in this chapter he is gonna be quite cool and i have not seen anywhere from the walking dead past 3x7 so no idea if he does become part of the group again**

parker p.o.v

i dont know what to say either typical poppy or typical boys maybe both typical poppy for flirting around and typical boys for falling for it well finaly i can relax knowing my sisters are safe

we are in the prison now me and my sisters were introduced to the poeple in the prison i had one or two guns pointed to my head but still the guy rick i think explained im half zombie i dont think the poeple here are completely at ease about a zombie wandering about the adults took my crossbow away saying they will give it back when they know they can trust me

when they had left with it a girl michonne i think she is

she said they did the same with her sword and that they had not taken it away because im a zombie and she also sid if i wanted to kill them all i had to do was eat them

then my sisters had to bring up the time i ate a zombie to protect them that was befor i got my crossbow

i am now sitting in a cell rick and daryl showed us i am sitting on the top bunk with peach poppy had followed carl about like a puppy dog well i guess poppy is the name of a dog so ...

anyway carl said he was going to go look after his little sister judith and good luck to judith trying to get to sleep at night after watching my sister flirt with her brother the poor child

"parker do you think these poeple are trustworthy" peach whispered a little fright in her voice

"i would rather you be safe behind here than out there fighting to survive i will take my chances and anyway poppy dont seem to be worried at all following that boy like a moth and light" at that peach giggled

"tell me the story of you catching poppy out of the house" peach asked

"peach you know it already but sure poppy had got grounded but i had went to a carnival with alice my only friend" i smiled at the memory of my best friend "we saw poppy and her new boyfriend atom behind a roller coaster making out" i laughed at that memory "when i showed alice she was drinking milkshake at the time then she spewed it all over me"

"parker what does making out mean" oh crap mom never had the 'talk' with peach

"kissing with tounge is all im gonna say and its a lot longer than a small peck on the lips" i know i will have to talk to her about it sooner or later

"parker i miss heather" heather was peachs best friend and sadly peach had seen her get torn to bits and become a zombie

then peach started to sob into my shoulder "calm down peach heather is in a much better place than this we live in a nightmare maybe death is waking up or maybe being a zombie aint that bad or she could have got cured like me" i know this was a lie but i was not gonna tell my sad seven year old sister that her best friend was doomed

"ok" she said wiping tears form her eyes and nodding

then i heard two pair of feet coming towards the door as carl and poppy stepped through

"hey you ok peachy" poppy asked peach using her nickname for her

"yeah" she said smiling at the two kids standing at the door way as the way it looked poppy was right up in his personal space and he felt uncomfortable but then he relaxed a bit more

"where have you been" i questioned i hope she was not off snogging this kid she just met

"looking after judith" she replied looking at carl smiling flirtatiously

da heck

why am i saying that again typical poppy and typical boys

peach had a straight face some how knowing what poppy was doing her expression had not changed when she started to act like a child "carl and poppy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" i laughed at that while calr had a disgusted look and poppy had turned her head sideway with a look of pure hatred

peach stuck her toungue out at poppy which cause me to laugh more at poppys frustration when she through her hand in the air saying "your inpossible" and grabbing carls arm dragging him with her

"what what did i do" peach said jokingly and innocently

i smiled at her then hugged her

"in all truth i cant blame poppy" peach then said my face turned to shock at my little sisters comment my mouse open and eyes wide "what... and parker thats a bit creepy have you forgot that makes you look like you want to eat me" i know peach ahd got used to me looking like a zombie some facial expressions i make creep her out but she has got used to the way i look the other zombies scare her though

"ok then why do you not blame her" does my little sister have her first crush on a kid six years older than her

"what he is kinda... cute" i started to laugh i fell to the ground with laughter until i finally stopped and stood up

"peach" i grabbed her shoulders "he is like thirteen and you seven and i think poppy has already claimed him" i start laughing at my own comment 'claim' the word which makes me feel we are animals like a lion claiming a lioness for himself except vice versa

"thirteen he is your age" she let of a giant toothy grin showing off the teeth that fell out a week ago i had to tell her that the tooth fairy said now money does not mean anything but her gift to her is to protect her

"what are you saying peach" i ask fear clear in my voice

she makes her grin bigger is that is possible "you would look cute together" she squeaked

"wow could you imagine the portrait a zombie and a human that is really cute to stare at a half dead person" i said sarcasticly giving her a look of shock and disgust

"but it would just make a perfect love story a zombie and badass human fighting side by side in a zombie apocalipse" she shrugged her shoulders

"watch you language peach" i warned

"sorry but back to what i was saying it would be a pefect romeo and juliet" how does peach know about romeo and juliet

"one my name aint juliet two this is a n apocalipse three i cant kill myself in the end im already dead four how do you know about romeo and juliet" a asked teeth clenched together

"my friends told me" she giggled and left

carls P.O.V

i was right outside their cell when peach said that when i heard her leaving i turned and ran right down a corridor into the courtyard were i ended up right were i was poppy flirting it is pretty obvious she is not there

then i hear a scream from the guard tower poppy must be there i ran towards it and inside where the was five walker getting ready to jump at poppy i got out my gun and shot them poppy had her eyes tightly closed she ran up and hugged me

"thanks" she quietly whispered

she kisses me on the cheeck and runs towards the prison to her cell i suppose

parker P.O.V

it has been a month since poppy was attacked she said she does not know how they got in well poeple are starting to trust me a little more and i can trust them after carl saved poppy

i have also become friends with a few poeple carl being one but its hard to have freindly talks when poppy is constantly all around him you can tell he has never had a girl have a big crush on him by the look on his face

right now im sitting in a cell with peach and the dixon brothers merle was brought back to the prison daryl ha dtold me poppy and peach about merle and when merle came back daryl was overjoyed

"parker can we play catch" peach whined "im bored" she said in a high pitched tone

i slammed my face into my palm that rested on my leg while merle laughed

"you know daryl was just like peach constantly wanting to play a game he also got scared easily one april fools i dressed up as frankenstein and scared the hell out of him" merle chuckled

"hey merle i thought you said you would not mention that ever again" daryl angrly said

"i cant help myself" merle said patting daryl on the back

daryl sighed

"whats wrong" merle asked him

"well um..." daryl looke dover at me and peach then to the floor "beth ahh..." he said quietly

"what" merle shouted obviously making fun of daryls quiet tone

"beth ever since that night i burnt down a house with her i get weird feelings" he said confused

"love" peach said her thumb in her mouth

"yeah brother it must be if the seven year old says so it must be true" merle joked shrugging

"you know i think i can pair the people in this prison together who would be perfect for each other" peach said

"ok then what about ... your sister" merle asked i went wide eyed

"which one" daryl asked

"parker the zombie girl" merle replied pointing the knife on his decapitated hand at me

"peach dont even-"i was interupted

"carl" i face palmed when she said that

"i guess that would be a match made" daryl joked i gave him the death stare or in other word i stared at him the way other zombies do

"ok then another one" merle started "glenn"

"well he is already with maggie and they seem pretty happy" peach replied

"love is in the air for maggie and glenn and i think love could be in the air for parker and carl" i need to joke

"wrong" i started voice sith a straight edge to it "nitrogen oxygen and carbon dioxide are in the are" daryl started to laugh

"thats funny but do you guys know valentines day is in a week if i am correct" he said

"given that saint valentine was a third century roman priest who was stoned and beheaded would a more appropriate celebration of the evening be to take tham to witness a brutal murder" i replied

we all broke out laughing at that one

after that we went to eat the dinner that was made i sat beside peach no one was on my right hand side until carl ran down the hall way and jumped onto the seat my sister came after when she saw that if she wanted to sit beside carl either me or daryl would have to move she went to the other side of the table and i could not help but giggle at the fact for once a guy is trying to avoid her im guessing carl does not have the heart to tell her to piss off but poppy kept smiling at carl again while we ate

i was half way done the adult were having a conversation and when poppy had said "im done and going to get changed see ya lata carl" she said as soon as she was gone carl turned to me and spoke

"please keep your sister away from me she is freaking me the hell out what is she tryna do" he asked i smirked

"why what did she do" she asked

"that dont matter please help me out" he pleaded

"fine but you need to hide soem where really good because she will not give up ntil she finds you" i said still smirking at the situation

"ok please help me before she gets back" he now has his hand together like praying me to help him

"when she leave the cell you hide in there" i started "she never looks in the most obvious place and if she does you can hide i the large straw looking chest"

"ok"he got up and i followed

"hey peach what are you gonna do after you finish" i asked my little sister who was helping herself to more food

"daryls is gonna train me to use a crossbow and beth is gonna help him _wink wink_" she whispered the last part i know exactly what she is doing she organised this with beth that beth would help daryl i swear sometime that kid wants to be a matchmaker

and i saw the door to my cell open and i ran followed by carl


End file.
